gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Soramimi/Playing with Fire 2
Misheard dialogue for the film, Playing with Fire 2. This film has iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. For a scene or two, that is. Key * Billy Herrington - (BH) * Steve Cassidy - (SC) * Cameron Sage - (Ikeda) * Gregg Rockwell - (Sadaoka) * Steve Shannon - (Terryman) * Bo Garrett - (Bo) * Mark Slade - (DiCaprio) * Eric Evans - (Ebizō) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Multi gay pants. * Chocolate. * Vampirism. * Vomit. * Takara Co., Ltd. * Lucky Star. * Pokémon. * Shrimp bowl. * Inoue. * Pie. * Diabetes. * Perfume. * Impotent cock. * Turtle. * Poop. * Arai-kun. * Florist. * Fairy. * Dog beauty. * Yuri Ebihara. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Tortoise Fujioka (トータス藤岡). * Owen Sadaoka (オーウェン定岡). * Creamstew Ikeda (くりぃむしちゅー池田). * Izumi DiCaprio (和泉ディカプリオ). * Opponent of Izumi DiCaprio (和泉ディカプリオの相手). * Brother of Aniki (兄貴の弟)/Brother of Billy (ビリーの弟). * Martin Wannamaker (マーティン・ワナメーカー ). * Ebihara Ebizō (海老原海老蔵). * Mark Coleman (マークコールマン). * Terryman (テリーマン). * Shōei (照英)/The Last Man of the Shower Edition (Shōei) (シャワー編最後の男（照英）). Languages? * English - Billy Herrington, Steve Cassidy, Cameron Sage, Gregg Rockwell, Bo Garrett, Mark Slade, and Eric Evans Prologue * Hey new meat! Didn't they teach you how to put on boots in the academy? What the hell's the problem? (BH) - 犬美 ** inu-bi - Dog beauty. * Nothing's going back there, right? (BH) - 吐きそうなんじゃない？ ** haki-souna n janai? - Isn't it going to vomit? * It's him, chief. He does the same thing every time. Gas can, lighters, and shoots his wad all over it. (Sadaoka) - ♂チンチン♂ ** ♂ chinchin ♂ - Penis. Sock in a Boot * It's okay chief. Let it go. (SC) - 造形♂チーム ** zoukei ♂ chiimu - Modeling team. * S'that all about? (BH) - 定岡・・・（怒） ** Sadaoka(ika)・・・ - Sadaoka (anger)... Shower Fantasy * Hey man. (BH) How's it going? (Terryman) - テリーマン、肌白ーい♪ ** Teriiman, hadajiro ̄ i ♪ - Terryman, your skin is white. Meeting at Billy's Office * Hey, bro! What's happening? (Bo) - エプロン♂チャーハン ** Epron chaahan - Apron fried rice. * Hey, come in. Close the door. (BH) - HEY♂構わねえ、殺すぞ / ヘイ構わねえ殺すぞ♂ ** HEY kamawane, korosu zo - HEY I don't mind, I'll kill you. ** Hei kamawanē korosu zo ♂ - Hey, I don't mind, I'll kill you. * Sure. (Bo) - ちょw ** Cho w - Hey! w * Hey can I come by to see my big bro once in a while? God. I mean I'm not drunk now, smoked a few, but just came by to say hey! (Bo) - 1st part: 穴を捉えるとな、凄くいいよ・・・ / 2nd part: しーましぇーんｗｗｗ ** 1st part: Ana o toraeru to na, sugoku ī yo - If you catch the hole, it's really nice... ** 2nd part: Shimaーshiーenｗｗｗ - I'm sowwy lol. * So let me guess what the problem is this time. Dinero. (BH) - (用向きは)銭やろ？ ** (Yōmuki wa) Senyaro? - (For usage) Is it money? * It's a loan! (Bo) - ちょろ～ん★ ** choro～n★ - Chocolate! * Come on! I'm good for it. You know me. I got a job doing um. (Bo) - 1st part: 湯呑み～ / 2nd part: タカラチャンピオンなう ** 1st part: yunomi~ - Teacup~ ** 2nd part: takarachanpion nau - Takara Champion. *** Takara Co., Ltd. was a Japanese toy company founded in 1955. * Y-you know what bro? Just kill that right now because you know what? You always get in these bullshit jobs that never materialize, okay? And you need to get that crap off your arm! Those cartoon figures? They're not cutting it. I can get you a job in the pre-in the cadet program. You'd be fighting fires. You'll love it. (BH) - 眺めてるよ♂ASS ** nagame teru yo♂ass - I'm watching you♂ASS. * I love fire. (Bo) - エロパイやん... ** ero paiyan... - Erotic pie... * I love fire. I, I, I just, I, I, I, it, it, it fascinates me! I, I, I, I can't help it! It's like, the colors, you know. Eh, I, eh, it turns me on. Hehe. It does! I don't know why, it just does. (Bo) - 1st part: あいやいやいや実際、明恵のおっぱい 臭い・・ / 2nd part: バスト見ぃ / 3rd part: 臭い / 4th part: 彼氏。。。の愛。。。 ** 1st part: A iya iyaiya jissai、akie no oppai kusai・・ - Ah, no, no, actually, Akie's tits smell... ** 2nd part: basuto mi~i - Busty look. ** 3rd part: kusai - It stinks. ** 4th part: kareshi... no ai... - Boyfriend's... love... * Listen man. I gotta lay something on ya, I wanna talk to ya. Something that's been bothering me. (BH) - そっすね(どうでもいいわ♂) / そっすね(適当) ** sossu ne (dō demo ī wa♂) - That's right. (I do not care) ** sossu ne (tekitō) - That's right. (appropriate) * Here we go. Another big brother lecture, again! (Bo) - 言うよ～ん★ / 遺言ーん ** iu yo~n - To sa~y★ ** yuigon ̄ n - Testament. * Why don'tcha get fucked? (SC) - マルチ☆ゲイ☆パンツ ** maruchi gei pantsu - Multi☆Gay☆Pants. * Hey, hey, hey, Cameron! Chief's right there. (DiCaprio) - 血ぃ吸われたやろ？ ** chi~i suwa retayaro? - You've got your blood? * And you! Better watch yourself dude. 'Cause you are fucking playing with fire with me. (Ikeda) - にゅう！ ** ni ~yuu！ - Nyu! * Well. What I'm trying to say is, bro, it's, it's me! I wanna talk to you about me, bro! (BH) - おっ(＾ω＾ ) ** O(＾ω＾ ) - Oh. * You? What's wrong big brother? You can talk. What's wrong? (Bo) - にゅう！？ ** Ni ~yuu！？ - Nyuu!? * Well, do you remember the time we were hanging out and we got drunk and I started telling you about, about those feelings? (BH) - 糖尿病 ** tounyoubyo - Diabetes. * What, the gay stuff? (Bo) - 1st part: にゅう！？ / 2nd part: げい☆すた？！ ** 1st part: Ni ~yuu！？ - Nyuu!? ** 2nd part: ge i☆suta - Gay☆Star?! *** A pun of the 2007 anime Lucky☆Star which is still popular today among Nico Nico Douga users. * Well, to tell ya the truth it's these fantasies I was telling you about. Um, I'm having 'em more and more and uh, they're really turning me on! (BH) - 1st part: 糖尿病 / 2nd part: 萌え萌えなんだ・・・ ** 1st part: tounyoubyo - Diabetes. ** 2nd part: Moe moe nanda - Moe moe is... * Uh, like the other day I was in the shower and uh, I was fantasizing about everybody else in the shower and we were all beating off together. And uh, I like it! (BH) - 新井君！ ** Arai-kun! - Arai-kun! *** Alexander Czerwinski. * You know, the other night, one of the boys was sleeping, and I uh, reached out and played with his dick. (BH) - 夢オチのやつか ** yume ochi no yaka - A dream punch line? * Sex is sex! Guys, girls, hey! Doesn't matter. That's good! It's natural! Don't worry about it! It's okay. (Bo) - どすこ～い☆ ** Dosu ko ~ i ☆ - Dosuko~i☆ * Come in! (BH) - 亀！ ** Kame! - Turtle! * Yeah, well that's the new cadet. He's gay and he's been catching a lot of flak around the station from all the other guys, to about it because he's cool, and he's out of the closet. (BH) - ホモ♂リアル♂ガイ ** Homo ♂ Riaru ♂ gai - Homo real guy. * Hey big bro! You and I should take him up on the roof and uh, show him twenty inches of pleasure. You know what I'm saying? Huhm? (Bo) - エビ♨風呂 ** Ebi ♨ furo - Shrimp bowl. * Yeah right! You know what? You keep your fucking grubby hands off of him. Then get out! And make sure you leave through the back. (BH) - 桧山♂ライト ** Hiyama ♂ raito - Hiyama light. * Shut your fucking mouth! We share the same blood! Don't pull this fucking high and mighty shit with me! (Bo) - 1st part: しょっちゅうポケモン★ / 2nd part: 曖昧☆渋味 ** 1st part: Shotchū Pokémon ★ - Pokémon all the time! ** 2nd part: Aimai ☆ shibumi - Vague astringency. * You know what dude? You just dia'''led the wrong number. Okay? You want to fuck with me? You're a fucking psycho! Okay? Get off the dope. Get off the booze. I don't give a fuck what you do, but for now, get the fuck out. (BH) - 井上くんいいですか？ ** Inoue-kun īdesu ka? - Is Inoue-kun alright? * '''Fuck you man! I hate your fucking shit anyway. Big brother! (Bo) - 1st part: パヒューム / 2nd part: インポ♂チンポ♂ / 3rd part: ビッグ・マラー ** 1st part: pahyuumu - Perfume. ** 2nd part: inpo ♂ chinpo ♂ - Impotent cock. ** 3rd part: biggu maraa - Big penis. Firefighter Fantasy * I'll fuck you, old chief. (?) (SC) - 幕の内… ** Makunouchi… - Within the curtain... The Rooftop Meetup * Hey chief. (Ebizō) - うんち？ ** Unchi? - Poop? * Hey, what's up? (BH) - 海老ちゃん! ** Ebi-chan! - Ebi-chan! * Has any DNA come up on the white slimy stuff? (Ebizō) - ワイとファミスタ♂ ** Wai to famisuta ♂ - Wai and Famisuta. * No. Do me a favor though, take the fax, put it on my desk, in my office, and I'm gonna go upstairs and work out some bad tension. I need to be alone for a bit. (BH) - 1st part: ぷるるん / 2nd part: びよよ〜んフード♂ ** 1st part: pururun - Pururun. ** 2nd part: biyoyo 〜 n fuudo ♂ - Biyoyon food bowl. * Sure chief. I'll let everyone know to stay clear of the roof. (Ebizō) - 承知（招致） ** Shōchi (shōchi) - Acknowledgement (invitation). 'Billy Herrington vs. Steve Cassidy' * How long have you been there?! (BH) - あんま見るでねえよ！(恥) ** anma mirudene yo! (haji) - Don't look at me! (Shame). * And you are. (SC) - 平★和 ** heiwa - Peace★ * Stand right over here. (BH) - その辺でヤる♂ / この辺でやろ♂ ** Sono hen de yaru♂ - I'm going to be around there. ** Konohende ya ro♂ - You be around here. * Why? Do you think you can work out with me? (BH) - いやん亀さん♂ / その亀さん♂ / Ｙにワカメ♂ ** Iyan Hisashi-san♂ - No, turtle-san. ** Sono Hisashi-san♂ - The turtle-san. ** Y ni wakame♂ - Y to wakame. * Really? How about wrestling. Do you know how to wrestle? (BH) - 1st part: 俺やで？ / 1st part: フェアリー / 2nd part: 嫌そうな顔して？ ** 1st part: oreya de? - Me? ** 1st part: fearii - Fairy. ** 2nd part: iya-souna kao shite? - Do you have a disgusting face? * Really? (BH) - フェアリー♂ ** fearii♂ - Fairy. Finale * (Giggling) (Bo) - クンカクンカ… / ムハハハッｗフーンｗ ** Kunkakunka… - Hew hew. ** Muhahaha~tsuw fūn w - Muhahaha~w hoon w. * You uh, I don't know you wanna go on a date some time? (BH) - うわぁ❤️ ** U wa~a ❤ ️ - Muah. * I found him inside. (SC) - あんたがいいんさい ** anta ga ii n sai - You're good. Epilogue * Bastards are gonna fuck up, fuck up your career! (Bo) - ちくしょう！ ** chikushou! - Damn it! * Let me out of here now! (Bo) - 花屋なう！ / 花屋now♂ ** hanaya nau! - Florist nau! ** hanaya now ♂ - Florist now! Category:Soramimi - Subpage